


Just an Evening on Rooftops

by Twisted_and_shout



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Johnny's treacherous mind, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Peter underestimates his power, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_and_shout/pseuds/Twisted_and_shout
Summary: Fighting together leads to pizza together. Along the way, feelings happen. Stray thoughts too, 'cos Johnny's imagination doesn't do him any favors.





	Just an Evening on Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time ever posting anything. Please be kind.  
> I also had doubts on rating because nothing happens, beside Johnny's imagination. I feel this could be Gen if not for his thoughts, but I'm new at this so if you think I did wrong please tell me.
> 
> This was meant as a sort of prequel to "Just Dinner" by alienoutlaw, lovely fic with this same pairing being adorable dorks much later on, but I can't seem to find the work or the author on this site anymore, nor elsewhere. It can be read as a stand alone without problem, but if anyone finds them, please let me know so I can give them proper credit.
> 
> Unbetaed. English's not my first language.

Doombots were really FF's stuff, but Peter wasn't one to just sit around and watch people get crushed by chunks of wall or metal, thank you very much. Not if he could help.

After swinging people to safe places, he somehow ended up in the thick of the fight, back to back with Johnny Storm, sniping at each other while they took out bots with surprising accuracy.

It ended fairly quickly, with robots lying everywhere in pieces, melted or webbed.

Peter was glad for the FF's presence to deal with the authorities, people listened to them instead of going all “eek!” or “stop or I'll shoot!”. Maybe it was a spider thing. Or maybe just his luck.

He was dragged from his thoughts by some ominous clanking as Storm kicked through some metal.

The blond looked up at Peter and smirked.

“You know, you weren't half bad”

Peter was ready with a pretty good come back about how “half bad” didn't really cover how he'd had to save people from both bots _and_ flames, as well as saving Storm's butt a couple of times, when his stomach decided that a small mid-morning sandwich wasn't enough to hold a young man - who spent a considerable amount of time swinging from webs and fighting crime - till dinner.

And rumbled loudly.

Storm's smirk was already stretching in a mocking grin (and Peter had never been more grateful for his mask, he'd never live his embarrassed look down otherwise) when it became clear that his own stomach was as competitive as he was.

And rumbled ever louder than Peter's.

They stared at each other for a second before bursting out laughing.

Johnny was still wiping away tears and regaining his breath when he started saying “Well, wanna grab something?”

Peter straightened up from his wheezing only to meet blue twinkling eyes and an earnest smile.

He blinked. He hadn't expected that.

But well, he was hungry, so...

“Sure.”

* * *  
So stopping Doombots in the late afternoon had stretched into a pizza shared on some rooftops, then an evening of trading beer cans and stories of past adventures.

It was fun and light, and they ended up laughing or giggling every five minutes or so.

A yawn escaped Peter after the last round of laughs. Johnny looked at him ready for some remark on how it was still early and the night still young, but he never managed to get it out.

Peter was stretching his arms up above his head and Johnny could swear he could see every single muscle rippling under the suit, the red and blue fabric seemingly hiding nothing but only enhancing.

Suddenly Johnny's throat felt so very dry. Pity all the beer was long gone.

“So, want a ride home?”

The words took longer than it should have been possible to register in Johnny's brain, especially since he hadn't hit his head in the last 48 hours. Oh, wait, let's make it 36.

“Uh?”

Great come back, Johnny, really, always the charmer, uh? Wait, he wasn't trying to charm anyone, it was just a nice evening on the rooftops with Web-head, it wasn't like...

“Earth to Human Match? I said, fancy a ride home?”

Johnny had recovered enough to snort. “Do you even _have_ any kind of car or bike? Wait, can you drive with the mask on?”

It was Peter's turn to snort. “Please, who wants a car when you can hitch a ride with _your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man_? And by 'with' I mean, like, 'on'.”

A ride on... - stop it at this very minute, Storm.

“Uh, you know I can fly, right?”

Johnny didn't know how Peter could pull an eye-roll so clearly when he still had the mask on, though bunched up to his nose.

“In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one with the brains between the two of us.”

“Then what -”

“It's not the same. I mean it's not flying. It's swinging. From palace to palace, jump up, then the free fall... Can you even feel the cool wind on your face when you're in flames?”

Peter had talked with a passion that nearly left Johnny speechless, but he managed a retort with just the littlest delay.

“You can't feel it on your _face_ either. It's on your _mask_.”

“Still, best feeling in the world.”

The silence had dragged a little too long.

Peter sighed and stretched standing up.

“Well, it's been a nice evening and all. See you around, I guess. Try not to fly into anyone or set things on fire on your way ho-”

“I'll take it.”

“Uh, beg your pardon?”

Johnny cleared his throat and finally looked up at Peter after staring at the roof for what felt like ages.

“I'll take up your offer. I'd like that ride home. If... you still want to” he trailed off awkwardly, returning his eyes to his feet and only stealing glances at Peter.

Who slowly grinned.

Johnny knew his eyes went wide but he at least hoped his mouth had stayed closed and that whatever spider-senses entailed they couldn't pick on how badly his breath hitched.

God, what was wrong with him tonight?!

He managed to shake himself enough to start getting to his feet when Peter turned his back to him and bent slightly forward, throwing a “well, hop to it” over his shoulder, still grinning.

Johnny's heart and knees threatened to give out right then.

He somehow managed to step close to Peter and wind his arms around his shoulders.

Then the stupid Web-head had to hook his hands under Johnny's thighs and lift him up like he weighted nothing.

The blond started praying in his mind that his body didn’t utterly betray him.

But as Peter neared the edge of the roof and raised a hand ready to shoot his web, all that was left was anticipation.

He of course had to toss another grin over his shoulder then, beneath that still bunched up mask.

Then he jumped and they were falling.

Adrenaline rushed through Johnny's veins as they went down and up, down and down and up again at last, the streets humming under them.

Obviously he’d have no problem even if he fell (not likely anyway, with how he clinged to his ‘ride’), but Peter was right: it was an exhilarating feeling.

Laughter bubbled up from his chest and before he knew it he let it out loud ad free.

He started hooting after that, and it was Peter’s turn to laugh, a rich, delighted sound that vibrated through Johnny's heart where it was pressed to the other’s back.

They landed on top of the Baxter Building all too soon.

“It was amazing!” he said jumping on the roof.

When Peter turned to him he had a small, soft smile stretching his lips.

Johnny was a bit lost at that and he really wished he could see the other’s eyes right now. Damned mask.

When Peter’s mouth started moving, Johnny turned his ears on again.

He had to get a grip, he couldn't space out like that every five seconds!

“It’s been a really nice evening, we should do it again sometime” Peter was saying.

_Yes!_

But Johnny managed to rein in that too enthusiastic answer, happy to find his brain-to-mouth filter back in gear.

“Sure, but maybe without the Doombots in the afternoon.”

A snort. “Yeah, of course, as if you don’t get off on melting them. You fool no one, Storm.”

Johnny wanted to say he could get off on some other things, but again, thank you, filter.

He made an outraged sound instead, with a face to match, and they were back to trading chuckles and light banter.

When later they said goodbye, Johnny headed inside grinning like a loon.

Unknown to him, Peter had a similar smile on his lips all the way back home.


End file.
